Need
by Julie Riddle
Summary: Shortfic baseada na música "Need", de Hana Pestle. Quando Edward fala para Bella que vai embora. Spoiler de Lua Nova.


**Shortfic baseada na música "Need", de Hana Pestle.**

**Se passa quando Edward fala para Bella que irá embora, em Lua Nova. Há partes que estão no livro mesmo, mas a maioria eu criei pela música Need.**

**Hana Pestle está fazendo uma campanha para botar Need no filme Lua Nova. Se quiser conhecer a música e a letra, vá no MySpace e procure "Need For New Moon". Lá você escuta, e já deixa comentário! Vamos ajudar gente!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

Eu estava tonta; era difícil me concentrar. As palavras dele giravam em minha cabeça e ouvi o médico do hospital de Phoenix, na primavera anterior, enquanto me conduzia para a radiografia. _Pode-se ver que é uma ruptura sem trauma_, com os dedos acompanhando a imagem de meu osso quebrado. _Isso é bom_. _Você vai se curar com mais facilidade, com mais rapidez._

Tentei respirar num ritmo normal. Eu precisava me concentrar, encontrar uma forma de sair daquele pesadelo.

-Adeus, Bella. – disse ele na mesma voz baixa e tranqüila.

-Espere! – Eu me engasguei com a palavra, estendendo o braço para ele, obrigando minhas pernas dormentes a me levarem para frente.

Pensei que ele também estivesse estendendo os braços para mim. Mas suas mãos frias se fecharam em meus pulsos e prenderam-nos ao lado de meu corpo. Ele se inclinou e tocou os lábios muito de leve na minha testa pelo mais breve dos instantes. Meus olhos se fecharam.

-Cuide-se. – sussurrou ele, frio contra minha pele.

Veio uma brisa leve, nada natural. Meus olhos se abriram. As folhas de um pequeno bordo estremeceram com o vento suave de sua passagem.

Ele se fora.

Com as pernas trêmulas, ignorando o fato de que minha atitude era inútil, eu o segui para a floresta. O sinal de sua passagem desapareceu de imediato. Não havia pegadas, as folhas estavam imóveis de novo, mas avancei sem pensar. Não podia agir de outro modo. Precisava continuar em movimento. Se parasse de procurar por ele, estaria tudo acabado.

O amor, a vida, o significado... acabados.

Andei e andei. O tempo não fazia sentindo enquanto eu avançava bem devagar pelo denso bosque. Eu não tinha certeza de como se fazia para respirar. Não havia sentido para respirar. Não se eu não conseguisse respirar o ar onde Edward estivesse, pelo menos.

Eu nunca pensei em dizer adeus a Edward. Eu nunca precisaria dizer adeus ao amor de minha vida. E, mesmo se nos separássemos por breve momento, eu nunca estaria preparada para dizer adeus, nem que fosse por um pequeno motivo. Eu nunca poderia dizer adeus ao que nós fomos.

Mas Edward se fora.

Eu não conseguia juntar essas palavras em minha mente.

_I'm not quite sure how to breathe  
Without you here  
I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye  
To all we were_

-Edward... fique comigo...-eu suspirava enquanto entrava mais e mais no bosque. Eu precisava continuar, precisava procurar por ele. Não poderia parar.

-Edward, fique... só por agora...-as lágrimas caiam feito cachoeira em meu rosto.

Eu queria ter dito para ele ficar, ficar só mais por um tempo, só até eu me preparar para ele ir embora. Ou, então, esperar o tempo dizer o que aconteceria com nós. Mas parecia que o tempo ia contra mim.

Passavam-se horas, mas também apenas segundos. Parecia que o tempo congelara, pois a floresta parecia a mesma, independente da distância que eu percorresse. Tive a impressão de estar andando em círculos, mas não me importei. Continuei andando. Eu não ia parar até encontrar Edward.

_Be with me  
Stay with me  
Just for now  
Let the time decide when I won't need you_

Cada árvore que passava perto de mim, eu encostava uma mão, esperando que a de Edward estivesse ali. Com a outra mão, eu estendia para frente, procurando por Edward no ar, como se ele pudesse passar correndo por ali a qualquer momento.

Tropecei várias vezes e, à medida que o dia escurecia, caí muitas vezes também.

E o dia começou a escurecer mais e mais. Meus olhos ião se acostumando com a escuridão antecipada da floresta.

Eu não conseguia achar Edward. Ele já devia estar longe o suficiente dos limites da floresta, quem sabe do estado. Eu me negava a pensar que não o veria mais.

Será que se eu me perdesse ele viria me procurar? Se eu me machucasse, ele viria me salvar? Se eu... Morresse, ele viria? Mesmo eu estando morta, ele sentiria culpa por não ter me ajudado a sair da floresta? Ele sentiria culpa por ter me abandonado? Eu não tinha mais certeza.

_My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?_

Eu não sentia os gravetos me cortando mais. Eu não sentia o chão em meus pés. Eu só sentia um buraco em meu peito, crescendo mais e mais. Um vazio que doía. Muito.

Eu preferia que ele tivesse mentido para mim. Tivesse dito que ele ainda me amava, que me amaria para sempre, que só estava indo embora para a família dele poder viver em paz, sem uma humana azarada atrapalhando eles.

Mas, talvez, só talvez, a verdade teria sido melhor. Quem sabe, um dia, eu volte a ser feliz? Eu não tinha certeza sobre isso também. Eu precisava _dele_ para ser feliz.

Mas, se ele tivesse mentido, eu não largaria dele. Eu faria de tudo para ir com ele, onde quer que fosse. Isso seria o óbvio. Por isso a verdade. Nua e crua, jogada na minha cara.

E eu não saberia como viver sem ele. Eu _não sei_ viver sem Edward. Toda a vida que passei sem ele, era como uma memória fraca, que eu não sabia como tinha existido.

E, ainda, eu precisava dele. Como um alcoólatra precisa de álcool. Como um viciado precisa de uma droga. Edward era meu tipo preferido de droga. Como eu era para ele. O termo no passado fez minha garganta se fechar.

_Can I feel any more  
Lie to me, I'm fading  
I can't drop you  
Tell me I don't need you_

O horrível fato de Edward não me querer mais, simplesmente não entrava em minha cabeça. Meu cérebro não aceitava essa informação. Por mais que as palavras de Edward de repetisse em minha mente seguidas vezes, por todo esse tempo, meu cérebro não captava. Era como um bloqueio mental. Ele não queria aceitar o fato de nunca mais ver Edward. Nenhuma parte do meu corpo aceitava isso. Devia ser por isso que eu não conseguia para de procurar por Edward. Eu não acreditava, imaginava que ele tinha ido embora. Para sempre

Por fim, dei uma topada em alguma coisa – agora estava muito escuro, eu não fazia idéia do que prendera meu pé – e caí. Rolei de lado, para conseguir respirar, e me enrosquei nas samambaias úmidas.

Enquanto estava deitada ali, tive a sensação de que se passara mais tempo do que eu percebera. Não conseguia me lembrar de quanto tempo se passara desde o anoitecer. Será que ali era sempre tão escuro á noite? Com certeza, como sempre, alguns feixes da luz do luar se infiltrariam pelas nuvens, através das frestas no dossel das árvores, e encontrariam o chão.

Não naquela noite. Naquela noite o céu estava completamente negro. Talvez não houvesse lua – um eclipse lunar, uma lua nova.

Uma lua nova. Eu tremi, embora não estivesse com frio.

Eu queria saber, como seria agora? Como_ devia_ ser agora? Agora que tudo se fora? Tudo?

As lembranças ficariam, é claro. Mas não seriam a mesma coisa. Só serão lembranças de um tempo mais feliz, de um tempo onde eu _era_ feliz. De um tempo onde eu estaria no lugar perfeito com a pessoa perfeita. Um tempo que não voltará mais. Estremeci com o pensamento.

Como seria agora, sem Edward do meu lado, segurando minha mão, ou me abraçando forte, como ele sempre fazia quando eu estava com medo, agoniada, nervosa, ou me abraçando só por abraçar? Abraçando-me para ter certeza que eu estava segura entre seus braços de mármore, frios? Quem me abraçaria agora, para me deixar mais tranqüila? Quem me beijaria na testa, prometendo que tudo ficará bem, não importa o que acontecesse? Quem subiria pela minha janela? Quem cantaria a minha canção de ninar? Quem me faria feliz do jeito que ele fez? Quem?

_Etch this into my brain for me  
Tell me how it's supposed to be  
Where everything will go  
And how I'll be without you by my side_

Como eu ficaria sem ele aqui? A única pessoa que me fez mais feliz do que eu poderia imaginar?

Eu chamava-o, entre os soluços, desesperada. Eu precisava encontrá-lo.

Quando percebi que meus chamados eram incompreensíveis de tão baixos, desisti. Desisti de tudo. Nada mais valia a pena.

Ficou escuro e silencioso por um longo tempo antes que eu os ouvisse chamando.

Por um louco momento, pensei que Edward havia mudado de idéia e voltado, me procurando.

Mas alguém gritava meu nome. Era abafado, amortecido pelas plantas úmidas que me cercavam, mas sem dúvida era meu nome. Se algum dos Cullen viesse me procurar, não perderia tempo me chamando. Iria atrás do meu cheiro. Minhas esperanças se foram.

_My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?_

E não reconheci a voz. Pensei em responder, mas estava confusa e precisei de um bom tempo para chegar à conclusão de que _devia_ responder. Até lá, o chamado havia cessado.

Algum tempo depois, a chuva me acordou. Não acho que eu realmente tenha dormido; só me perdi num estupor sem pensamentos, prendendo-me com todas as forças ao torpor que me impedia de perceber o que eu não queria.

A chuva me incomodava um pouco. Era fria. Soltei os braços que envolviam as pernas para cobrir o rosto.

Mas nada importava. Ele se fora. Com a minha felicidade. Ele se fora com uma metade de mim, a metade feliz. Nada importava.

Eu queria poder voltar no tempo. Voltar para aquela estúpida festa de aniversário e não ter cortado a droga do meu dedo. Assim, Jasper não me atacaria e ninguém precisaria ir embora.

Foi então que ouvi o chamado mais uma vez. Agora estava mais distante, e parecia que várias vozes me chamavam ao mesmo tempo. Tentei respirar fundo. Eu me lembrava de que devia responder, mas não achei que conseguiriam me ouvir. Eu seria capaz de gritar alto o suficiente?

Eu queria gritar para Edward voltar. Para não me abandonar, não me deixar sozinha aqui...

De repente, houve outro som, assustadoramente perto. Uma espécie de fungadela, um ruído animal. Parecia grande. Perguntei-me se devia sentir medo. Não senti – só torpor. Não importava. O farejar se afastou.

A chuva continuou e eu podia sentir a água empoçando em meu peito. Estava tentando reunir forças para virar a cabeça quando vi a luz.

No início era só um brilho fraco refletido nos arbustos ao longe. E foi se tornando cada vez mais forte, iluminando um grande espaço, ao contrário do feixe concentrado de uma lanterna. A luz atravessou o arbusto mais próximo e pude ver que era uma lanterna de propano, mas foi só o que consegui ver – a claridade me cegou por um momento.

-Bella.

A voz era grave e desconhecida, mas cheia de reconhecimento. Ele não chamava meu nome para me procurar, mas porque havia me encontrado.

**[...]**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**O resto vocês já sabem (:**

**Essa é minha primeira fic de Twilight, então, eu não sei se vocês vão gostar ou não. **

**Mas me digam; Merece reviews? Diz que sim *-***

**Beeijos **

**MJ.**

**_Agradecimentos a Hana Pestle, por ter feito uma música tão bonita._**


End file.
